


Always

by zhené (acquiescence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Tension, i don't really know i'm not good with tags, poor innocent princess harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescence/pseuds/zhen%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels shit. He’s jealous; though he’s fairly sure he is not in the position to be. But it’s Zayn, <i>Zayn fucking Malik</i>, the bastard who makes his knees buckle plainly at the mere sight of him, his heart pounding so loud he’s afraid it could beat out of his chest. It’s not his problem that something inside of him snaps and triggers an emotional outburst when Zayn’s hands are all over somebody that isn’t him, because Harry Styles is one possessive prat when he genuinely likes someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> it was written a year ago before i entered uni so it's probably shitty.  
> I apologise for the grammatical errors in this fic.

Harry’s eyes flare with jealousy, tears threatening to spill over as he watches Zayn from across the room, his arm around some blonde girl he probably has ran into just minutes ago at the party the boys are at, somewhere he couldn’t remember, wherever in the Earth it is being held. His fists clench into tight balls of fury, his breathing turns ragged from holding back the tears his eyes are brimming with, releasing a breath he doesn’t realize he is holding until now. Liam notices, asks if he’s feeling ill, and Harry shoots back with a plain, obvious lie of “Fine.” Liam throws an arm around his shoulders and shoves past the sea of people surrounding the area until they found their way to Louis, who is picking lint off his trousers and absentmindedly flinging it away, as his interest in the conversation he is in dwindles every passing second. Liam catches his eyes, motions over to Harry with his head low, and Louis thinks, “Thank God.” He is saved. He excuses himself from the people in the table and walks over to the two lads.

"Harry, hey." Louis lifts his chin, making him look him in the eyes. Their eyes meet briefly, the younger lad avoiding the concerned look apparent in his face.  
Harry doesn’t budge, doesn’t say a word because he’s afraid to breakdown and sob uncontrollably if he opens his mouth to speak. He chooses not to, just slumps his shoulders, and buries his face into Louis’ neck like a defeated kitten. Liam rubs Harry’s back, his eyes darting everywhere to search for the two other lads. Niall’s probably stuffing himself at the buffet, so he worries not about the Irish lad. His eyes fix on Zayn from afar, probably sweet talking his way to bed the blonde that has somehow landed on his lap. Liam turns his head to give Louis a look, following Liam’s eyes and they both agreed that it is exactly Harry’s problem.

Harry feels shit. He’s jealous; though he’s fairly sure he is not in the position to be. But it’s Zayn, Zayn fucking Malik, the bastard who makes his knees buckle plainly at the mere sight of him, his heart pounding so loud he’s afraid it could beat out of his chest. It’s not his problem that something inside of him snaps and triggers an emotional outburst when Zayn’s hands are all over somebody that isn’t him, because Harry Styles is one possessive prat when he genuinely likes someone.

Liam goes and pulls Zayn out of the blonde’s grasp, being polite the last thing on his mind. He tugs him by the wrist and leads him to the other lads.

They don’t like it when Harry’s all like this, down, defeated and vulnerable. Being the youngest in the group, the older lads seem to be overprotective of him the most as he is constantly attacked by false rumors made up by media the curly haired lad doesn’t even deserve to get. This is the side of Harry unseen by the public; the 19 year old, sweet, innocent, poor, young Harry Styles who seeks for comfort and affection from people he cares about to talk him out of his misery.

As soon as Liam and Zayn reach the spot, Louis orders, “Take him home, Z. Harry’s feeling ill.” He nods, and puts a protective arm around the youngest lad but he flinches, swatting away his arm and steps out a foot away from him. He gives Liam and Louis a questioning look, but receives a shrug from the two of them.

Zayn leads them out of the party and hails a cab, choosing not to invade Harry’s personal space inside the vehicle as he quietly weeps. He badly wants to hug him, kiss him on the forehead to make him feel better but the other lad makes it clear that he doesn’t want him anywhere near him. So he just sits there for the entire duration of the ride, checking up on Harry every now and then.

Once they hopped out of the cab, Zayn snakes his arm around Harry’s waist, disregarding the glare he earns from the lad. By the time they reach Zayn’s room, He inches closer to Harry’s face and whispers into his ear, “What’s wrong, babe?”

Harry’s sobs come back to life as Zayn brings him to bed, tucking his head under his chin and presses him against his chest. “You wanna know what’s wrong, Z?” Harry looks up at him, tears welling up on his eyes. “This,” he looks down at their entwined bodies and back up “..is what’s wrong, Zayn.”

Harry scoots away, disintegrates himself from Zayn because it hurts to be this close to him when all along he is the cause of all of this.

The older lad crawls up to where Harry’s gone to, asks him why because hell, he’s not following, but he just cries, cries and cries until Zayn holds him once again to control his sobs.

"Zayn, you touch me all the time." Harry mutters through his tears. "You t-touch me all the time, you hug me, you kiss me, you treat me like I’m some sort of a fucking princess and it hurts, it hurts because you do the same to everyone else around me."

Zayn’s words are trapped in his throat, finding the right ones to say but they just won’t come out. He never meant to make Harry feel that way, but he couldn’t find any other way to show him how much he wants him.

"Harry.. Haz, look at me." He whispers, and the curly haired lad looks up. He pulls him closer, hugging him and pressing their cheeks together.

"I’m sorry. I wish I had known better, Haz. I’m sorry I hurt you, but trust me babe I never meant to." He cups the younger’s cheek, red rising up to his face as he stills from his crying. Harry remains silent, listening intently as the older explains himself.

"I’m sorry it had to come to this, Haz. I only did it so no one would notice why I am always all over you. _It was always you, Harry_." Zayn kisses the top of his head, a mass of unruly curls and looks at him in the eyes, "Always have and always will."

Zayn pulls Harry in for a kiss, feeling the younger smile through his tears.


End file.
